


Critical Failure

by ElloPoppet



Series: WinterHawk Bingo Square Fills - 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Vision is Hilarious on Accident, WinterHawk Bingo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloPoppet/pseuds/ElloPoppet
Summary: "The fact that Bucky had decided that the perfect time for he and Clint to fuck was directly in the middle of Steve’s D&D campaign made Steve want to throttle the goddamn jerk."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo Square Fills - 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439719
Comments: 52
Kudos: 157
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Critical Failure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I couldn't not. I'm not sorry, even though it's really dumb and ridiculous.

It was Vision who broke the unspoken rule of silence in the room, and Steve _hated_ him for it for the briefest nanosecond. Not that the room was silent in the first place; the reason for the noise was, in fact, the reason for the unspoken social pact that Steve, Thor and Vision had seemingly understood without it needing to be explicitly spoken aloud. The pact that they were going to _pointedly ignore_ the sounds coming from the next room. 

“Should we perhaps check to see if they are alright?” Vision inquired, and Steve rested his arms on his knees before letting his head fall into his hands. 

“For the love of God himself Vision, don't,” he said, and he sounded strained to himself. Immediately after he finished his statement, there was a loud, drawn out moan that permeated the air, followed by breathy laughter. The two sounds were made by two different voices, and the fact that Bucky had decided that the perfect time for he and Clint to fuck was directly in the middle of Steve’s D&D campaign made Steve want to throttle the goddamn jerk. 

“I did not think our Hawkeye had it in him!” Thor boomed, and when Steve looked up from between his fingers he found the god grinning. “Good for our Soldier! He deserves to be well taken care of.” 

Thor looked so proud of what was happening in Bucky’s bedroom that Steve wondered briefly if it was time to move out entirely. Tony would surely understand. Maybe Sam would let Steve live on his couch?

At this point, he wasn’t above grovelling. 

Steve opened his mouth to suggest that they move the game to Vision and Wanda’s apartment instead. However, he was rudely interrupted. 

“Fuck, Bucky, jesus, you’re so _tight_.” Clint’s voice, a near whine.

“That’s right, doll, that’s right, just for you. Come on, baby, sweetheart, come on…”

The frame of Bucky’s bed started to bang against the wall with abandon, making Steve jump to his feet. Thor was still grinning, and Vision looked bored.

“All right, that’s-no. That’s so INCONSIDERATE!” Steve yelled the last word, making his way around the corner of the room so that he could pound on Bucky’s door. It wasn’t a move he would usually make, as he was one to respect Bucky’s privacy, but he was so incredibly shocked at Bucky’s tactlessness that he couldn’t stop himself. 

Steve knocked so hard that the door sprang open with force, laying the entire scene of what was going down in Bucky’s bed out in front of Steve like a lavish spread.

Clint and Bucky, laying on their backs fully clothed, heads at the foot of the bed and feet at the head. 

Bucky reading a book and combing his fingers through Clint’s hair.

Clint with both feet pressed against the wall above the head of the bed, rocking his knees back and forth to make the headboard bang against the wall shared with the living room. A Gameboy in his hands. 

Steve’s jaw dropped in confusion, and the sound of the door crashing open made Clint and Bucky look over at him in tandem. Bucky groaned, and not thehappy kind of groan. 

“Goddammit punk, ya couldn’t’ve held out for two more goddamn minutes?” Bucky grumbled, sticking his hand in his pocket. He threw a crumpled bill at Clint. The money bounced off of Clint’s stomach and onto the floor. 

“Haha!” Clint said, raising his arms in victory. “I TOLD you he wouldn’t be able to take it! Steve, Steve, were you coming to yell at Bucky for being a rude asshole?”

Steve nodded dumbly, his anger being replaced by a flood of adoration-tinged annoyance. 

“Oh, but it wouldn’t be rude to walk in on your roommate in the throes of passionate lovemaking? I sense hypocrisy!” Bucky cried, and Clint cackled. 

“I hate you both,” Steve said flatly, unable to hold back the smile that threatened to creep up on his face. “And for the record, you two are gonna have to tell Thor about your frankly childish little rouse.”

Clint made a confused face. “Why? Figured you’d wanna go and awkwardly assure them that nobody was fucking in the middle of your campaign.”

Steve stepped in the room to grab the door handle in order to close it behind him when he left. Before the door was closed, Steve called out an answer to Clint.

“Because he’s going to be _so disappointed_.”

**Author's Note:**

> BINGO Square Fill: Loud Sex


End file.
